marvelfandomcom_hu-20200216-history
Szerkesztővita:Buldózer
Halihó. Látom te szinte egyedül szerkesztgeted ezt az oldalt. Én eddig az angol változatot javítgattam Grey gargoyle néven. Nincs szükséged segítségre? Fordítani is szoktad magyarra a karakter leírásokat, vagy csak beírogatni/másolni? kb milyen időközönként szoktál feljönni ide? Szürke vízköpő. ---- Helló! Igen bizony elkel a segítség. Jelenleg konvertálgatom az oldalt az új formátumra, elég lassú ütemben, de már olyan 30% át van konvertálva. A már átkonvertált lapoknak igen jól jönne 1-2 szerkesztő, ha van kedved, besegíthetsz. Ahogy látod, Maró oldalát is átkonvertáltam, ha van kedved, megírhatod a lapot. Úgy látom, ügyesen feltaláltad magad (Velő lapra speciális link), hogy akár egyértelműsítő lap linket is megtalálj az új adatszerkezezben - hamarosan időt szakítok rá, hogy megírjam azt. Néha fordítok, de a konvertálás nagyobb prioritást élvez vele szemben. Bár nemrég kedvet kaptam, és megírtam Skalpvadász lapját, és felvettem egy új kategóriaát, amelyikben osztályozni lehet a mutáns karaktereket, ahogy az angol mirrorsite-on csinálják. Változó időt töltök a honalppal, van hogy egy hónapig nem nézek rá, van, hogy egy fél évnyi munkát végzek el egy hétvége alatt... Most megint leálltam egy kicsit, mert kaptam egy Marvel Heroes társasjátékot, és azzal töltöm az időm. Buldózer hi Megcsináltam egy karaktert akit nem ismertem, inkább próba képpen. A karakter sablont én nem tudom hogy kell válltoztatni, de lenne 1-2 észrevételem. Az angolban benne van a jellem (jó, rosz, semleges) és az angol sablonban van olyan lehetőség hogy weight2 height2 eye2 citizenship2 stb. ezek hasznos dolgok, be lehetne itt is rakni. + amit mindkettőből hiányolok, hogy a régi verzióban fel volt tüntetve hogy büntetett vagy büntetlen előéletü, énszerntem erre is jó lenne valami lehetőség. Lehet hogy át fogok térni ide, és inkább ezt az oldalt frissitgetem nem az angolt, mert ott már egyre nagyobb káosz van. Az omega-level lapot mindenki máshogy értelmezte, és rengetegen szerkesztgették, a multkor egy x-menes forumon külön vitát nyitottam erről. Először csak vitássá változtatták a lapot, mostmeg törölték úgy ahogy van. Itt is lehet hogy eből lesz kavar, mert Ororo, meg magneto nem omega szintű mutánsok, de ehhez egyelőre még nem nyúltam hozzá. Magamról még annyit írnék, hogy az angol nyelvtudásom nem 100% os, és bár már lassan egy éve kezdtem el az angol marveldatabaset szerkesztgetni, még azért van 1-2 dolog amihez inkább nem mertem hozzányúlni. Szoval még van 1-2 hiányosságom, de ha átjövök ide rendesen, akkor a nyelvvel nem lesz gondom. :) ha meg valami kérdésem van a szerkesztéssel kapcsolatban remélem hozzád fordulhatok. :) Jó időtöltést a társashoz. :) u.i.: Marvel szerepjátékot próbáltad már, vagy ismered? Szürke Vízköpő ---- A sablonba fel tudom venni amiket kersz (hamarosan), de újra kell majd a lapokat menteni. A sablon konvertálást csinálom majd én, ha valamit vegyek előrébb, ahhoz szólj, és megcsinálom. Üres karakter sablont is kérj nyugodtan. A képeket nyugodtan cserélgetheted, de ha javasolhatom, a karakter galériájából válassz. A leghasznősabb, ha átkonvertált lapokat töltesz fel adattal, pl történet, képességek. Segítségként tanulányozd a már kész lapokat, ott látsz tippeket az adatoknál levő formátumokra (haj, szem, csapatinformáció, stb). Ha elakadsz, szólj, segítek. re:ui: Ismerem, de nem próbáltam. ---- Ok, akkor máris van egy konkrét kérdésem, ez a képek jogvédelme, hogyan működik itt? mi az amit elvileg nem lenne szabad felrakni, meg mi az amihez kötelező odairni a forrását? Én eddig raktam fel mindenhonnan képeket az angolra. Ahogy találtam valami jó képet, már raktam is fel. képregényekből általában kitörölt szöveggel, a marvel hivatalos oldaláról is, egy fan oldalakról is, meg előfordult, hogy valami jól sikerült szines rajzot is töltöttem fel. (ami elvileg csak fanpic vagy fanart kategóriába kerülhetne fel). Szürke vízköpő. ---- Mindenben az angol oldal az irányadó. Én annak a képeit használom kizárólag. Pont az ilyen kérdéses dolgok miatt. ---- Hi Quentin Quire-nél a kitalált karakter történetét miért írtad vissza "ötrténete"-re? :) A Drakulának meg nem Román az álampolgársága, mert a marvelnél létezik Transylvánia nevű ország Európában, ami erdély megfelelője, és ha az angol lapon megnézed az álampolgárságát (mert onnan írok át mindent) ott is Erdély van írva. Szürke Vízköpő. ---- Ok, köszi a javításokat. Nézem azért én is, hogy miket javítasz, mert 1-2 dolog nekem sem világos rögtön. Főleg a Típus, meg a Gladiátornál voltam zavarba, hogyan írjam be az állampolgárságát Köszi, hogy megcsináltad a többit is, majd feltöltöm azoknak is az adatlapját. ---- Hello Buldózer. I just wanted to let you know that Marvel Database is doing really well. It was one of the top 50 non-English wikis at Wikia based on pageviews last week. If there's anything I can do to help you keep growing, just let me know. Angela (talk) 2008. május 13., 23:38 (UTC) ---- Szia Névrokonod hordozójához, vagyis a 616-os Cain Marko adatlapjához az van írva a képességekhez, hogy ő mutáns. Erről te tudsz valamit, hogy ő valóban mutáns lenne-e? Mert én eddig úgy tudtam, hogy ő csak egy altered-human. Ben Reilly-t kérdeztem, de ő nem emlékszik, hogy ő írta volna oda. Sokan összekeverik, hogy mutáns, csak mert az x-ek között szerepel, pedig szó sincs róla, és az angol oldalaon sem írják annak. Szürke Vízköpő ---- Úgy tűnik, hogy az angol verzió Immortalnak, azaz Halhatatlannak jelöli. Talán a mágikus eredet vagy tárgy alakú képesség lenne hozzá a legközelebb. --Buldózer 2009. március 18., 18:40 (UTC) ---- Helló mindenkinek, most csatlakoztam az oldalra. Azért írok ide mert nem tudom hol lehet kéréseket tenni felétek, és ez volt a legfrissebb hozzászólás. Ha kivitelezhető azt kérném, hogy mindegyik karakterhez csináljatok olyan számszerű értékelést az adatokban, azt a 7-ből valamennyi és mellé szöveges értékelés. Egy párnál már láttam és nekem nagyon tetszik, hogy mégis számszerűsítve vannak a mutáns - vagy nem - képességek. Ja és nagyon köszönöm a munkátok, megpróbálok én is segíteni amiben tudok. komeny182 Apránként haladgatok előre ezzel is. Buldózer Köszi! Örülnék neki nagyon! ---- Üdv! Car'das vagyok, az új szerkesztő. Szeretném kérdezni, hogy a leírások alatt néha ott van, hogy Ben Relly, meg Hobgomblin. Ide írhatom a nevem, hogy leigazoljam, hogy én írtam a cikket? - Igen. Ha te vagy a forrás vagy a fordító. - Buldózer ----